Undeniable
by pocket dial
Summary: Neal/Sara. Other characters involved as well. First time writing White Collar.
1. Chapter 1

**Undeniable**

* * *

The edges of twilight came sprinkling through the window pane causing the bleak studio to be unusually darker. The lonesome resident stood in front of the window watching the sky dim, waiting for something that was never to come. He hoped for his once beloved to come running back into his arms. He'd lost her months ago in a jet explosion. A jet he was suppose to be in but was stopped by a friend, one he trusted and loved almost as a brother.

Doubts normally clouded his mind, wondering why she was murdered and not him. Had it been his fault? Was he the reason she was dead because he couldn't let her go? The same questions came to his mind every night as he came back home alone. He was still unable to capture the person who killed the woman he had loved so much, the woman he gave up his freedom for and still couldn't forget even if he tried.

There had been others before and after her. Woman who made heads turn, beautiful, smart and rich but there was still only one that he thought of, still dreamt of. Recently it was mostly nightmares instead of dreams. Sometimes he got her out just in the nick of time and sometimes it ended the way it did in real life, her dead and him alive.

He tried and God, did he try hard to find the son of a bitch murderer. He had been desperate for any leads or help that he worked with a person that had tried to capture him for years, even testified against him in one of his trials. A woman who hated him until she learned of his recent loss or maybe she was just as desperate as he was, wanting back one of her paintings that he had stolen long ago, allegedly, of course. He was never caught for the crime that she alleges he had done.

His reflection bounced off from the window pane as the sky blackened outside. A sorrowful man stared back as he stood in one of his suits that was made decades ago. He missed the man he use to be and not the criminal but the one that was happy with life.

The glass shattered after it slipped from his hand and landed on the floor. His fingers was lose and frail as he stared back at the broken image. He was no longer the man everyone knew.

"Did I scare you?" Her small voice asked as she stepped closer. Her heels clicked on the wooden floor as she continuously made her way towards him.

"No." He whispered. He shook his head as he followed her reflection coming closer and closer. The glass was nothing more but a distant noise. An accident that seemed to happened ages ago.

"I'll get it." She answered as if a question was asked between the two former enemies and now, well he didn't know what the hell they were to be perfectly honest.

He pointed towards the kitchen where a broom was leaning against the wall. Slowly, her heels tapped against the floor with each step. She walked to the kitchen then grabbed the broom and dustpan before walking back to where he stood in front of the window which was overlooking a big balcony.

"June let me in." She answered again nonchalantly as she swept the broken glass.

"Leave it." He said without looking down at her. He barely acknowledged her presence but knew why she was there. They were two lonely people in a big city.

She continued to sweep around him and made sure she didn't miss a single piece. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen with her heels the only sound in the small studio style room. She dumped the contents of the dustpan and emptied it in the trash can.

She made her way towards him once again. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor. "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

He shook his head as he stared out at the eternal darkness. His eyes was a color which he'd never seen before.

"It's not your fault." She leaned against the glass and stared at his profile and saw a man who was vulnerable and fragile.

"They used her to get to me. It was me they wanted." His voice was louder than earlier.

"She saved you. Don't let that be in vain." She said calmly without looking away from him.

He turned to face her. Their eyes met for the first time since she entered his small apartment. "They killed her because of me. You call that saving?" He yelled at her as he held the eye contact between them.

"You're alive aren't you?" She pointed at his chest. Her fingertips pushed against his skin and his muscles does not budge underneath her touch.

"So what are you doing here, Sara?" He slowly removed her hand from his chest and held down her hand to her side. "I'm sure it's not for a pep talk. You aren't exactly my number one fan."

"I want to help find Kate's killer." She answered coolly and took her hand away from his.

"He got away." He responded. There was a blank tone in his voice and his eyes were a million miles away.

"Not for long. Not when you have Peter. He has the best percentage when it comes to capturing criminals."

"Is that all you'll ever see when you look at me?" He asked, his voice cracking from all the emotions he was feeling. Sadness, anger, pain, not the usual Neal Caffrey. "Is that why you're helping because you want your fucking Raphael painting? Is this what this is all about? Get in line." He smirked. "There's a dozen other's out there waiting for the same damn thing!" He shouted at her.

"Don't you dare yell at me! I'm not the one who stole other people's property and made a living out of it!" She yelled back as her tone matched his.

"So you finally admit it. This is all this ever was."

"You're an ungrateful son of a bitch you know that? You're a free man because of Peter."

"A two mile radius isn't exactly the trip of a lifetime." He turned away from her, once again facing the window and the dreary view of earlier.

"No it isn't but it sure beats a cell and a prison of males."

"The company right now isn't exactly a dream come true either."

"I came as a friend Neal." She admitted honestly, to him and herself.

"Friend? Is that what I've been missing out on while I was in prison?" He took a quick look at her then turned away. "Mozzie is a friend. Peter is a friend." He said softly. "I should have escaped sooner had I known you'd be a friend." He said sarcastically.

She caught his tone and didn't hold back on her usual respond to him. "At least you're very perceptive. You don't seem to miss the obvious. Maybe someday you'd want to open your eyes and see what the world is offering you."

"And what exactly could that be?" He asked as he stared at his reflection.

"A second chance at life, Neal."

He turned around to face her. "I'm not entirely sure if you know but my girlfriend was murdered!" He yelled again.

"You're alive, Neal!" She raised her voice and slapped him on his chest, over his heart. "Yes Kate died and I'm sorry she did but you're still here! Is that really difficult to understand?" She yelled as she continually slapped him on his chest. "Is it?"

"What the hell do you want me to say? Yes, I'm alive but at the expense of the woman I loved! Haven't you ever loved someone so much…" He grabbed her wrist tightly and placed her hands behind her, pulling her close to him. "Have you?" He looked into her eyes. His was cold as the night outside and hers was vibrant and green.

"Yes..." She whispered back. She loved someone so much that it hurt until it didn't.

The façade they once put up finally came tumbling down. The cautious ways they masked their feelings no longer mattered. For a moment while in each other's arms they found something, maybe even someone.

A comfortable silence engulfed them as they held onto each other, tightly. Musing, he carefully raised his hands up to her face and held it gently like a flower. She let a breath out as he slowly ran his thumb down her left cheek and to the corner of her lips. She bit the inside of her cheek as he traced her lips with his thumb.

She held on to the collar of his suit jacket as he lightly touched her lips with his. He inhaled and quickly exhaled before pressing his lips to hers, gently kissing her. She opened her mouth and he did the same, letting their tongues meet.

Along with the clothes strewn down on the floor were the walls she built over the years. The past month had been difficult. She had to pretend to be dead so she wouldn't get killed by a hitman. Dead, how can a dead person work? Work was all she thought about. It was her life. It was the life she lived ever since her parents passed away. She had no one but a job and a career she made her life.

His body was like the sculptures her company insured. It was priceless and perfect, made to last lifetimes and more. He closed his eyes as her hand moved down his arms and back up to his chest, marveling every inch of perfection. Slowly, she took him in with her eyes while her fingers followed as he watched her.

An article of clothing was followed by another until they were both naked and nervously quivering inside. A trail of their clothing led to his bed and left behind in the suddenness of wild abandonment. The silk bed sheet was smooth on her naked body as she laid underneath him with her long legs wrapped around him.

Their bodies moved in sync, dancing expertly with one another. He kissed her more passionately as his heartbeat increase causing her to move to his pace.

She moaned in between each breath and with each kiss, panting as they both were nearing. Her fingernails raked his back as he skillfully brought her to a place of bliss. She dug her nails into his skin as he buried himself deeper and reached his own plateau of euphoria.

She laid her head on his chest, rising up and down with his breathing. He fell asleep soon after and she followed him closely.

"No…no…no…" He murmured.

She slept peacefully in his arms. She moved closer to his body, comforting him in his distraught sleep. He automatically responded and pulled her closer, caressing the warmth of her skin against his and as if the nightmare didn't happen. He fell back to a slumber and dreamt no more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adults Don't Make Mistakes They Just Break Their Own Rules**

* * *

Aggressive without a doubt, Sara was a woman of modern times. She relied on no one but herself, making sure she didn't need anybody especially someone who was going to leave her again. She was self-assured, steadfast in all her words with actions to match them. She spoke her mind and was very intelligent. She was the woman of today. Bitch, they called her but she was just a woman who valued nothing less than perfect.

Attitude aside she was actually nice, even caring once you got to know her and vice versa. Her heart was pure unless you betrayed her. The business she was in was filled with many of them. People stole and most importantly, the one she couldn't forget was the one who stole more than just any priceless merchandise but her heart.

Men, she disliked them. Most especially the con artist who made a living of pretending to be someone else and someone she thought she could trust. She let him in. Loved him with all of her heart only to be fooled and was left in the dust when she needed him most. Instead he was actually the one who had stolen the most priced procession of hers, leaving her without a word and taking her heart with him.

She thought she found the one until the tragic day she found her apartment emptied of her arts, jewelries, and electronics. He was a crook like the rest. She should have known better but he wasn't like any of the guys she met. He was nice, charming and very handsome, most of all they had a lot of things in common, a very rare find just like some of the paintings she owned. He loved literature and art as much as she did but little did she know he only wanted her collections.

Since then she hadn't let anyone in and she had no future plans for any relationship except for the one that already existed between her and her career. It was the one thing she could always count on. Recovering a masterpiece and catching the bad guy made her happy. The money she earned did nothing to appease her but it was seeing the crook get captured that made her ecstatic and made her hope that someday she would catch the one that took her heart and her pricey collection while betraying her love and trust.

For years she hunted him down only to be denied of the one thing she really wanted, to capture him and get her collection back. She didn't care much about the items but more than anything she wanted him to know that no one would get away with a crime, especially one committed against her. He was the man she loathed yet couldn't forget, even after all these years and after he had broken her heart.

Neal Caffrey reminded her of someone she hated, yet still felt something for. They were too similar. Too arrogant for their own good but also too damn charming and too damn handsome. Regardless how much she wanted to deny it she fell for them every time. It was their wit, their charm, their good looks and everything in between that made her weak in the knees. She hated them for it because she promised herself a long time ago that it would never happen again but there she was on his bed, naked with her head on his chest and her arms over his torso as he slept. She laid awake while contemplating what she had done and allowed to happen.

She slowly raised her head from his chest. Her eyes adjusted to the dark room as she looked around, or at least tried. She carefully got up from the bed and hoped not to wake him or disturb his sleep. She picked up the first thing she ran into, his button up shirt that still smelled of his cologne and a mix of her perfume from their interaction which quickly made her blush.

She buttoned the shirt and left a few on the top untouched. She looked behind her and admired his physique, even remembered the first time she'd seen him without his shirt on.

"Why are you here?" He murmured dreamily.

Her heart grew faint or maybe louder, she wasn't quite sure. She turned back to him only to find him with his eyes closed and sound asleep.

"Neal?" She whispered. "Neal?" She asked again.

Why was she here, in his room, wearing his shirt?

She tiptoed to the window. The floorboards creaked underneath her feet. She stood as he had stood earlier when she first came in to the apartment a few hours ago She stared out which was now slowly being lit by the coming dawn. She watched as the sky changed colors. The night slowly faded into day. The sun was barely visible, hidden by other buildings that had a better view of the sunrise. It was one of nature's beautiful show that people scarcely took the time to watch.

She never imagined she'd be there let alone be that girl the morning after. She promised herself ages ago that she would never be one of those girls but why was she here and why was she still there? Was it him that she was thinking about or was it Neal, the guy with the beautiful blue eyes who wasn't afraid to show his emotions?

Neal, she thought and turned to where she was laying down earlier, next to him in his comfortable bed, tucked in safely in his arms. Her mouth flew open as she saw him sitting up in bed, staring at her with nothing covering him.

"You're awake." She gasped. "How long?"

He shrugged his shoulders and got up from the bed. "Not sure." He answered and walked over to where she was standing. "It's a much better view outside. If you sit out there on the ledge you can see the sun coming up on the horizon."

"You're na-naked." She stuttered.

"You're wearing my shirt."

"The sunrise is beautiful." She agreed with him and turned towards the window once again.

He stood beside her and watched the sunrise with her.

"Every morning I wake up early just to watch the sunrise. You wouldn't believe how quiet it is."

"That's the beauty of Mother Nature she knows how to take your breath away."

"Did you sleep well?"

She smiled and answered. "Yes. You talk in your sleep."

"Did I wake you?"

"No."

"Who's the guy?" He asked.

Bewildered, she turned to look at him. His were eyes intently on hers.

"The guy that broke your heart." He continued without breaking their eye contact. "The guy you loved."

"The only guy I fell in love with turned out to be a con." She answered. "He stole my paintings, books, jewelry and pretty much anything valuable."

"And stole your heart." He finished for her while watching her closely.

"You can't steal what's been given to you." She crossed her arms while keeping her eyes on him.

"My past is my present." He looked into her eyes, not withholding any emotions.

"It doesn't have to be your future. You have a second chance in everything. You can start over if you choose to."

"Not until I catch the guy that killed Kate."

"And then what? Are you going to kill him?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Don't you want to catch this guy that stole everything from you?"

"I use to." She answered immediately and honestly. She did, she wanted to catch the asshole but after this morning it no longer mattered. What she wanted was the guy in front of her to realize how little significance revenge had. "For years it's all I ever wanted but after today I realize how much time I've wasted being angry at someone I no longer care for."

"I will never change."

She sighed and turned away from him. "I better get going." She walked away from him and followed the trail of clothes. One by one she picked her clothes up from the floor and started to put them on as she reached the end of the trail. She dressed silently and with her back towards him. She turned around and found him at the same place by the window while watching her. Had he been watching her the whole time?

"People don't change overnight." He told her as she walked away to leave.

"Bye Neal." She told him from the door and closed it behind her. She knew that she would be waiting a long time to be invited back in, emotionally and physically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Undercover Lovers**

* * *

It happened a couple of weeks ago and neither one had forgotten about it. He hadn't seen her since that one beautiful sunrise in his apartment and the sight of her walking through the glass doors brought an overwhelming feeling. It was guilt perhaps or maybe a little bit of happiness. Probably both.

Every now and then he'd think about that one undeniable night they shared between them and kept a secret from everyone else. He was hers and she was his but only for one night. A night that was theirs.

He didn't let his true emotion show or the sensation he felt as he watched her walk towards him. She was just another person walking into the office, he thought. He stared at her as she walked through the office doors. His facial expression didn't change as she walked up to him and stops in front of Peter's desk as he sat on Peter's chair.

"Sara." He greeted her.

"Neal." She addressed him.

"Peter was called into Hughes office. He said to wait."

She nodded her head in answer.

He turned the chair to the left to face the window and avoided the image of her standing in front of him. He closed his eyes and saw her staring back at him. Her eyes pleaded to let her in, to give it, whatever it was they had, a chance.

"It's been a while." He said out loud.

"It has."

"Too long?" He asked.

"Has it?" She asked back.

He turned the chair around to face her.

"It has." Neal answered honestly. "Peter." He looked up as he saw his boss entering the office and walked right beside the girl was trying not to look at.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my chair Neal." Peter looked at him then turned his attention to his other guest. "Hi Sara. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not at all." She answered. Her mind was still reeling as she heard Neal's words over and over in her head. "Too long…it has...too long…"

"I hope Neal wasn't much of a pain."

She took a quick look at him and shook her head. "He hasn't."

"I'm still right here and I can hear perfectly fine." Neal said playfully while smiling. "Just in case you two were wondering." He continued as he stood up and walked around the table, standing opposite Peter and next to Sara.

"Neal, go to the conference room. Diana and Jones will be waiting for you. I have to talk to Sara privately."

"I'm intrigued." Neal answered.

"Neal, now." Peter said with a more serious tone.

"Okay. You don't have to tell me twice."

"I just did. Neal, out."

"I meant next time." Neal said with the playful tone in his voice, the one he usually had in the office while joking around to lighten the mood. He walked away from them and left the room, leaving the two alone.

Her mind was still spinning as she watched him walk away from her without giving another word about his answer. She thought about that night for the past two weeks but never realized that he would be thinking about it as well. The moment she walked out, she knew that there was no turning back. That he, as well as she, had closed off all doors.

She turned around to face the man she respected, who worked with ethics and knew the difference between right and wrong. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about this case and what it means to you. Tell me now if this is just about revenge because if it is I will pull you out of it and have one of my agents replace you." Peter answered with a high command in his voice.

"I promise you that it isn't about revenge. It's my job to give back what was stolen from my clients and they came to me with the information. They are willing to cooperate with the F.B.I. which is rare for such clienteles. I came to you for help, Peter."

"And for you? What does it mean for you? You're connection to this case is emotionally strong and I don't want you to be blinded by hate."

"I was honest with you about my past because I knew it was something you needed to know. I didn't have to tell you but I did. I trust you, Peter. And I would like you to do the same for me." She paused and looked at him as father figure she missed in her life. "Yes, I'd like to be able to get my collections back but what person wouldn't when they're worth thousands if not millions?"

"And this guy, the con? Can I trust you not to hurt him or kill him if you see him?"

"For years I've chased that asshole up and down the coast thinking that if I finally captured him that I'd feel better and that the anger will disappear. It wasn't until two weeks ago that I realized that it wasn't him that I was angry at but I was angry at myself for being a fool when all the signs was in front of me. I loved him but that's all in the past." For a second, an image of the sunrise flashed in her mind, the day she let go of her anger and found peace.

"I work for only one thing Sara and that's justice. I want criminals behind bars where they belong."

She stared out the office and saw three people. Neal, Jones and Diana was standing in the hallway and waiting for them.

"This has nothing to do with Neal. I trust him." Peter answered.

She shook her head and focused her attention to the man in charge.

"I just want my clients to be happy and in order to do that I have to find what was stolen from them and return it to them safely, if possible. I'm here to provide any help that I can give. I'll give you any information that my clients are willing to provide."

"Good. I hope you understand why I had to ask those questions."

"You wouldn't be a good agent if you hadn't."

"Now that we are on the same page I also have to know one more thing. I've been briefed by my superior about some new information your company have received from several of your clients. We talked to your boss's and we all agree that all clienteles that received an invitation for tonight's early viewing for the private auction next week should go. We need to avoid any suspicions that the F.B.I. knows."

"I'll talk to my clients."

"It's already done but there is one couple that has refused to go which gives us one invitation for two people for our use. I would like Neal to go as he is our art expert and can spot a forge from a mile away. The invitation is for a husband and wife, Mrs. Andrea Cooper and Mr. Henry Cooper."

"I'm afraid to ask who you want to go as his wife."

"This is where you come in Sara. You know who this guy is and how he looks like. We've tried all of our resources and we came up with nothing. Adam Stone does not exist, nor have any of our sources heard of him. We'll add disguises for the two of you. Henry Cooper has a beard and Andrea Cooper is bleach blonde. We'll have radio contact with the both of you at all times and there will be visual contact as well."

"I've never done anything like this before."

Peter looked outside his office and pointed at the brunette in the suit and with two fingers he signaled him to come inside the office. Neal pointed at himself and Peter answered him with a nod.

He quietly walked into the room, looking at the two that stood at the same spot he left them.

"Have you been briefed?" Peter asked.

"Yes but do I really have to wear a beard? It's not me." Neal touched his face and rubbed his chin.

"You are Henry Cooper tonight."

"And my wife?"

"Sara?" Peter asked.

"Yes." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunset And Misery**

* * *

Sara watched the sunset from the rooftop of the F.B.I. building and the colors were as beautiful as the sunrise that was still embedded in her mind. She wanted to forget that night and wanted to wish that it was all a mistake but deep in her heart she knew she felt something she hadn't in a long time. He made her feel hope and importantly he made her believe in love again, a feeling she lost after being deceived by someone she thought had loved her as much as she did.

A smile formed on her lips as she drifted back to a time when she was lying safely in his arms, a moment from their past that she wished lasted longer.

"It was just one night." She kept telling herself but she knew as much as he did that it was a lie.

He was continually invading her thoughts and she disliked the fact that he had such a strong affect on her. He should have been the type of guy she hated. The one she should be helping the authorities put in jail but instead she was going to be working with him tonight, both pretending to be husband and wife.

"Peter told me you were up here." Neal whispered close to her ear as he stood inches behind her.

Startled, his voice sent a chill down her back causing her body to shiver in spite of the warm weather. She turned around and whispered back. "I didn't hear you." The words barely escape her mouth as she finds herself toe to toe with the man she'd been thinking about. "Neal." She exhaled his name when their eyes met.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked around, noticing the sunset. "I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No." She shook her head, still in disbelief that he was there in front of her and completely calm. "What are you doing here?"

He took a step back and put a short distance between them. "I can tell you that Peter sent me up here to get you but I'd be lying if I said that it was the only reason why I'm here. The truth is..." He paused and walked up to her again. "I've been wanting to talk to you since you came into Peter's office earlier this afternoon."

She sighed and turned away, standing now with her back towards him. "Is there something to talk about?"

He pressed his body against hers. "Isn't there?"

"What do you want me to say?" She turned around and faced him. "Do you want me to tell you that it meant nothing so you can call me a liar because you know for a fact it did?" She let her vulnerability show as her own hesitancy took a toll on her emotions.

"I only know what you tell me." He thought about her as much as she did but neither one had the nerve or bravery to step out of their comfort zone and admit how they felt about one another.

She looked into his eyes before answering. "What if I tell you that no matter how hard I try I can't forget about that night in your place?"

He moved his hands up, cupping her face between both hands. In urgency and swiftness he inched his face towards her until their nose touched.

She inhaled and held her breath. She slowly exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Sometimes you let your guard down and don't even realize it until the moment is over. Then your left alone wondering what could have been if you hadn't let her go. I lie awake at night wondering what if I hadn't let you walk away?"

"What are you doing to me?" She whispers softly, their lips almost touching.

"I wish I knew but contrary to what you may believe about me there are some things that even a great con man can't fake."

"Con man?" She looked at him with eyes wide open.

"Wrong choice of words." He said apologetically. "I meant a former con man and a great one in my time if I do say so myself." He smiled and waited for her response.

She moved her head back and away from his hands, leaving them empty in midair. A con man wasn't who she wanted to fall for again. She thought maybe, or even wished that he had left that life behind.

"Sometimes Neal, you have to know when and where to stop."

He put his hands down and placed them in his pants pocket then took a step back. He shrugged his shoulders and answered. "I wouldn't be who I am if I gave up easily."

"It's not about giving up."

"Then what is it about?"

"I don't know." She sighed and looked down.

"Are you giving up?"

His question caught her off guard and stared at him in confusion. "You can't call it giving up when you never really tried." She answered quickly.

"You said before that my past doesn't have to be my future. Do you still believe it?"

"Should I?" She asked.

"There's only one way to find out isn't there?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I made a mistake that night."

"And did you?"

"Would I be here if I did? I knew the moment I stepped out of your place that there was no turning back but somehow I still managed to talk myself into trying to see if there was something more to it than just a night of sex. I don't know what's worse, leaving myself vulnerable or letting you in. There doesn't seem to be a difference between both when it comes to you. Here I am but you don't seem to notice what's in front of your eyes because you're too absorbed with revenge."

He closed his eyes and let her words linger before making its way into his mind. Had she been right? Was he just a con man who wanted nothing more than to capture his girlfriend's murderer?

He was in pain, couldn't they understand that? He was grieving in his own Neal Caffrey way. But he was losing himself more and more as he let the days and months slip to oblivion. He lived like a zombie, only reacting to people he engaged with.

Was it just a reaction that made him kiss her, that told him to let her in when no one else knew how to get through to him? Was it only reaction when regret started to crawl slowly through his veins as he watched her open the door and walked away? Was he only reacting as he thought about her day and night wondering if she was ever coming back?

The sound of her heels hitting the cement rooftop broke his thoughts. The scent of her perfume caught his attention.

"I'm just a man trying to find his way." He finally answered.

Her heels clicked louder as she got closer. The sound of her footsteps stopped and he clenched his fists while waiting for her next move. The warmth of her breath on his neck stopped his breathing.

She moved her lips closer to his ear and whispered. "And you don't have to do it alone." She moved her hands down to his and he unclenched them. She entwined their hands. "I can help but only if you let me."

He moved his head to face him as she did the same. They were now standing face to face and their eyes locked together.

"There will be moments when you won't like the man you see."

She let go of his hands and raised them to the collar of his suit jacket. "I've already accepted that but can you?"

He snaked his arms around her waist. "Who do you see when you look at me?"

Slowly her hands reach up and cupped his face. She brushed his cheeks with her fingertips, the stubbles making it rough. "Believe it or not, I see the man I fell for."

Like a slow dance they held on to each other, their eyes not letting go. Their heads moved closer and they both closed their eyes. Their lips hovered. Their breaths mingled and before they could fully kiss his phone rang.

He let her go and reached for his phone.

"Peter." He answered the phone. "…Still alive…We'll be down there. Yes…I should have known…Yes. I'll tell her." He ended the phone call and placed his phone back in his jacket pocket. "We have to go back downstairs. Something new came up with the case." He said hurriedly.

"What do you mean?"

He looked away from her and stared at the door. "Peter will tell you once we get down her."

She grabbed his hand. "Tell me now."

He turned back to her and shook his head. "It's better if you hear from him."

"Neal what is it?"

"Julian Theodore turned himself in."

"Julian Theodore?"

"You might know him better as Adam Stone." He quickly turned away from her and hurried to the door. "Come on. Peter is waiting for you."

"Neal…" She tried to call after him but he was already on the other side of the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**We Run Around In Circles Only To Go Backwards**

* * *

A silent stillness crowded the two as the elevator made its way back down to the main floor of the F.B.I. headquarter. Not a word was uttered after they left the rooftop and not a single look stolen as they shared the same small compartment. Silence was their friend and their foe as they stood waiting for one another yet neither one wanted to move or talk.

His heartbeat rose as a realization dawned on him as he stared at the blurred reflection on the metal door. This was who he is and probably who he'll ever be, unclear and imprecise, a man struggling to find his way through the pain. He clenched his fist and a teardrop rolled down his cheek.

"I'm not the man you think I am."

"The measure of a man isn't on how tall he is or how much money he makes but by how many lives he touched and continue to do so even after he's gone." She paused and slowly exhaled. "You've already touched mine. I just thought you should know."

The elevator rumbled before making a complete stop and the door slid open with ease. The two adults stepped out with a lingering hesitation as they recalled a conversation just minutes ago on the roof that seemed so long ago. It was a past nowhere near as they stood beside each other.

He slipped out of his trance as he saw his boss, Peter, pacing back and forth, waiting impatiently for the two of them. Peter, the older gentleman was never the type to assume yet the situation that was handed to him unnerved him more than it should but after all it was Neal Caffrey he was dealing with.

"Peter." Neal said with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Sara, did he inform you of the changes?" Peter asked in a rush.

She turned her head and looked at the man who was different from the one she was able to meet that night at his place. The man she thought she knew but was helplessly lost in the silence between them that occurred in the elevator that seemed smaller than it really was.

"In very limited words." She answered calmly. "But he did mention a guy named Julian Theodore. Who is he? Is he really Adam Stone?"

"That's a very good question." Peter answered with a worrisome tone in his voice. The tone of authority faltered as he stared at the man he thought he could trust. "Neal, would you like to answer those questions or should I?"

"As I've said before I have nothing to hide." Neal looked at the two people who were looking to him for answers. Two people that were suddenly close to each other and far from him.

"No more games Neal. In the past I've given you the benefit of a doubt albeit I had reservations about it but nonetheless I trusted you and made you part of this team. I need to know now if I can still trust you."

"Have I proven otherwise?" Neal asked.

"Sara, please go inside. I need to talk to Neal alone."

"Let her stay she needs to hear this too." Neal looked at her, his face blank of emotion. "Would you like to stay Sara?" He asked nonchalantly as if it was a normal routine between two professional agents harboring no sentimental feelings towards one another.

She automatically nodded her head and a flash of his words rang in her mind "I'm not the man you think I am." She turned away from his unyielding face and looked at Peter.

"You're welcome to stay Sara." Peter stated.

"Thank you." She answered.

"What did you want to tell us Neal?" Peter asked.

"I know I've done some stupid things in the past and will probably continue to do so but I would never do anything to jeopardize your job or do anything to make you lose your trust in me." Neal stated.

Before answering Peter unbuttoned his coat. "That's what I'm afraid of. That you'll continue to do stupid things. You've been given a chance to do something good with your life, to finally do something right and what do you do? You throw it away and for what Neal? Is this what you wanted, to leave jail only to go back months later? Is that what you want because if it is I want you to tell me now so I don't have to waste anymore of my time and the F.B.I.'s time with your foolishness." Peter responded with a fleeting annoyance and anger.

"I respect you Peter and that's the reason why I'm still here and standing in front of you. I could have left in the middle of that shit speech you just gave but I didn't. In everything I just said all you heard was the mistakes I've made and what I might do but did you even bother to listen to the rest?"

"Maybe I should leave." Sara said timidly, her eyes darting from one man to the other.

"I'd like you to stay Sara." Neal's blue eyes pleaded with hers. It was the first time he'd shown an emotion after they left the rooftop.

She turned to Peter, her eyes asking for approval.

"I'm sorry about my behavior. If Neal is asking you to stay then you should stay."

She nodded her head and turned her attention to back to the male with the blue eyes she couldn't forget.

Neal turned to Peter, both their eyes very apologetic. "Do you trust me Peter?"

"Sometimes you frustrate the hell out of me but against my better judgment I do trust you, Neal."

"And vice versa." Neal answered.

"I hate to interrupt your male bonding but who is this Julian Theodore and is he really Adam Stone?" Sara asked with a strict sense of urgency in her voice.

Neal's eyes immediately moved towards her with shock and quickly dismissed it as he saw Peter from the corner of his eyes. "He was a high school friend of mine and we kept in touch for a couple of years after I left the place but I haven't heard from him since then."

Quickly and sharply she asked with her face fused with rage and pain. "Did you two work together?"

"Did you, Neal?" Peter repeated immediately.

"It's not what you two think." He exclaimed back. "I admit we did some foolish things in our youth but if you're insinuating I knew about Adam Stone then you don't know me at all. I know as much as anyone does in this room."

"Nobody is accusing you of anything Neal. We just need to get to the bottom of this." Peter said with authority.

"I'm willing to answer any questions."

"Who's Adam Stone?" She quickly asked.

"It's late and we're all tired. Sara I need to talk to you alone and Neal go to Hughes office. He needs to speak to you and tell him I'll be there soon."

"Why can't I stay here?" Neal mocked childishly.

"Neal, now is not the time."

"But you let her stay!"

"Okay, I didn't know we were back in elementary school." Sara said sarcastically.

Peter turned to him and then turned to her. "Both of you enough."

"She started it." Neal answered back pathetically.

"Kids." Peter said in his stern voice. "Play at your own time."

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically.

"Are you two done?" Peter was becoming annoyed.

"I'm going but before I do, I will be filled in right?" Neal asked while smirking.

"Leave, now."

"But I will be right?" Neal asked again.

"Hughes will tell you what he wants to tell you and if he doesn't you'll find out soon enough." Peter stated.

"Promise?"

"I'll tell you myself if you just go." Sara snapped suddenly.

"You heard the lady, Neal."

"A gentleman knows when he's unwanted." Neal walked pass them and opened the glass door. He stopped and looked back before walking through the rows of empty desks. Deep in thought he walked up the stairs and into the main office where he knew there would be more questions that he didn't have answers to.

Did a childhood friend pull one of their long time dream? A mansion filled with all the arts from different times. When had he given up this dream and why did he give it up? Why didn't he see this coming? Why didn't he know that it was someone he knew and not some stranger he never heard of? Could this friend be the one that broke her heart and could he, Neal Caffrey be the one to mend it?

"What did you want to tell me?" Sara asked.

"It's about Julian Theodore." He slowly started.

"What about him?"

"It's about how he turned himself in or more of where he turned himself in."

"Isn't he here?"

Peter shook his head. "N.Y.P.D. called and said they had someone we were looking for in their custody and that he only wanted to talk to F.B.I. and their newest consultant Neal Caffrey. He insisted that they call us and if not he would disappear by dawn and they'd regret it once the F.B.I. heard about what they had done. They eventually gave in when he stopped cooperating and realized whose house they found him in."

"But you just said he turned himself in."

"He did but he decided to break into someone's house to do it."

"Did he…?" She asked, stopping before she could get the words out.

"N.Y.P.D. received a phone call about a break in. They sent someone to check it out and that's when they found him sitting on your couch. It seemed he was waiting but not before he ransacked your place. I've already sent Jones to check it out and Diana will escort you back to your place while Neal and I go to the station."

"Was anything stolen?"

"I'm not sure. Police are waiting for you so they can get your statement. The tip is anonymous so I'd be careful what you say as we don't know much of anything yet. Diana will be staying and will help you sort out your place. The moment you find anything tell her and she'll call me. Jones and another agent will be in a van staking out your place. We can't take any chances. Will you be okay?"

"What does he want from me?" Sara asked.

"I'm sorry Sara. I wish I had an answer for you but I don't."

"Do you think Neal is a part of it?"

"I trust him and if he says he had nothing to do with it then I believe him." Peter stated.

"I wish I can too." She whispered.

"Neal is different, special you can say. He's been through a lot in the past few months but his heart is in the right place. He can get on your nerves sometimes but most of the time he's a decent guy who's having a hell of a time battling his demons."

"Aren't we all?" Sara asked.

"I really am sorry that you have to go through this again. I'll be here if you need anything. You can trust my agents."

"It's not your agent I'm worried about."

"Let me worry about him. I need you to stay focused and search your place well. If you notice any changes no matter how small I want you tell Diana, okay?"

She nodded her head. "Why me?"

"I don't know. You can wait in my office for Diana. As soon as you're done, try to get some sleep. Do you think you can do that?"

"Would you be able to?"

"Honestly no but I need you to try."

"I just…I'm exhausted." Sara admitted.

"Why don't you wait in my office while I make us some coffee? Diana should be back soon."

"Thank you Peter."

"Go on. I'll be there with your coffee."

"How do you do it?"

"It's a crazy world but it's amazing how one person can make you smile after a tough day. At the end of each day I have a wonderful wife who loves me and supports me."

"How did you know? I mean how did you know that she was the one?"

"Every time I pictured my future she was always in it. I knew from that moment on that she was who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and she said yes when I asked her to marry me."

"That's beautiful."

"It is a very wonderful thing." Peter answered.

"Thank you again." Sara smiled and turned to walk in through the glass doors. She wearily made her way to his office and wiped away the fallen tears before entering.


End file.
